elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Warrior Stone (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Class? Ok, would somebody mind telling what happened to the articles The Warrior (Skyrim), The Thief (skyrim) and The Mage (Skyrim)?? i used to the at the archetypes sections of those pages so i could get ideas on what character classes to have, now there gone and i cant find anywhere else with them. 03:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) : It was deleted as it was mostly speculations. See here: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Warrior_%28Skyrim%29?oldid=639368 Jimeee (talk) 10:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I would like to correct false information. May I please ask why this article page is locked? Anyways, the Archery skill is not embraced by the Thief Stone. It is embraces by the Warrior Stone. May I please update this article page accordingly? GarouxBloodline : This is a common misconception and part of the reason why the article was locked. Normally Archery is a warrior skill, hovever a while back some people dug through the game data and it was discovered in this instance (the stone) archery is in fact a thief skill. : Jimeee (talk) 01:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Can this be double-checked? In the constellation, each skill is highlighted by a colour to represent which class it falls under. Archery shows up as red for me, which suggests it's a Warrior skill. GarouxBloodline :::: Anyone is free to dig through the game data and confirm. Another way is start a new character and pick the warrior stone and count how many shots it takes to level up one level in archery - then pick the other stone and do the same and compare. :::: It's natural to assume its a warrior skill like you said, but as I understand it - in this instance only - its a theif skill. :::: Jimeee (talk) 01:38, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::: How odd. I'll definitely have to get on Skyrim next chance I'm able and experiment with this. It's just too bad that I wouldn't be able to record my results... hopefully if my experiences prove to the contrary of the information on these article pages, someone else can verify it so my results aren't merely received by good faith. GarouxBloodline :See Talk:The Thief Stone (Skyrim) for the results. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 02:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Expanded Is it possible to max out your skills and use another stone? Say i max my skills as a warrior can I come back and select the thief stone? You can switch to another stone at any time. GryphonQ (talk) 17:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Error on main page (and not about archery) Since I can't edit the page, I can't fix it. The sentence: "It is one of the first three Guardian Stones the Dragonborncan choose from" should read "It is one of the Guardian Stones, the first three Standing Stones the Dragonborn can choose from." Note also the missing space after "Dragonborn" - though that may just be a copy/paste artifact due to wrapping. Maybe it's time to unlock these pages, after adding a note by "Archery" saying "(Confirmed, see talk page)" or some such. GryphonQ (talk) 17:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) another wrong link The_Thief_Stone link should link to The_Thief_Stone_(Skyrim) on this page. Saratje (talk) 14:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC)